A C C E S S
by icetwollucol
Summary: Access my heart with your type data of love. – Megan Fox. [Chapter 1: Text, AutoNumber, Number, Currency] [Chapter 2UP! : Yes/No, Date/Time, OLE Object, Attachment] /SuLay /ChenMin /KrisTao /HunHan /KaiSoo /ChanBaek /Drabble(s)
1. Chapter 1

** (c) .:icetwollucol:.**

**EXO (c) .:SM Ent:.**

**Quote (c) .:Megan Fox:.**

**All of EXOfficial Pair (c) .:Pairing:.**

**Sho-ai, weirdo, miss-typo, AU, Drabble/s (c) .:Warning:.**

.

.

.

**[—Text; SuLay—]**

Matahari boleh bersinar terang. Angin semilir boleh membelai setiap yang dilewatinya tenang. Namun, menurut Suho. Hari yang cerah ini tidaklah lebih dari bagian hari-hari biasa seperti kemarin. Hari Senin yang biasa. Suho terbangun di ranjang kamar asramanya dengan perasaan yang biasa-biasa saja. Menyantap _sandwich_ setengah gosong pemberian Luhan—ketua asrama lantai 3—dengan kecepatan yang biasa juga. Berdandan seperti biasa. Tersenyum seperti biasa. Bernafas seperti biasa. Pokoknya semuanya biasa, biasa, dan biasa-biasa saja, menurut Suho. Kenapa terasa begitu banyak kata biasa sejak tadi? -_-

Suho tidak sedang mengeluh. Tapi, juga tidak sedang mensyukuri sesuatu selain dirinya yang masih diberi nafas untuk melewati hari yang biasa ini.

Terduduk di bangku kesayangannya. Suho merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan ponsel _touch-screen_ miliknya yang ternyata dalam keadaan mati. Pantas saja paha Suho tadi terasa nyaman-nyaman saja.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Suho. Ketika ponselnya telah dia hidupkan terdapat sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Ok, itu memang hanya sebuah pesan dari nomor dengan akhiran 341 dan lagi apa yang mengejutkan dari pesan berjumlah satu dari nomor tidak dikenal? Selain isinya?

Joonmyeun membukanya. Sebuah pesan yang sangat panjang. Bahkan memakan 3 halaman layar ponselnya.

**Maafkan aku yang baru bisa menghubungimu saat ini terlebih hanya lewat sebuah pesan. Aku baru melihat e-mail darimu kemarin malam dan kenapa aku baru memberi pesan saat ini karena, yah, kemarin malam aku lupa mencatat nomor telponmu. Maafkan aku.**

**Dan ngomong-ngomong, Joonmyeun-ah... :) Dunia ini sangat sempit, 'kan? Asal kau tahu saja, aku juga bersekolah di tempatmu dan berada di asrama yang sama tepatnya lantai 2. Jika kau butuh bukti, datanglah nanti siang setelah pelajaran selesai di ruang klub musik. Aku akan ada di sana. :D**

**Zhang Yixing.**

**PS: Dan, aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan mengirimiku e-mail dengan bahasa mandarin. :p Bahasa mandarinmu terlihat sangat baik.**

Senyum Suho melebar sedikit. Kilatan matanya tidak lagi gelap. Ada rona bahagia di wajah tampannya. Pemuda setinggi 173 cm itu memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang sosok ketua asramanya yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Luhan tersenyum melihat senyum tak biasa Suho. Tangan masih menyangga dagunya. Dan pensil menyelip di sela jemari kanannya. Luhan mengucapkan sebuah kata selamat.

"Dan kuharap kau berhenti menganggap hari-harimu yang terasa paling biasa mulai sekarang."

Hari Senin yang biasa. Luhan dan Suho masih tetap berbisik di kelas sosiologi mereka. Menceritakan aib adik kelas yang tinggal di asrama lantai 3 bersama mereka. Atau hanya sekedar bertukar jawaban ketika ulangan harian kimia. Hari Senin yang biasa. Yang membuatnya berbeda hanyalah sebuah pesan dari nomor tak di kenal di kotak masuk Suho serta jalan pulang yang Suho tempuh yang juga sedikit berbeda.

.

**[—AutoNumber; ChenMin—]**

"Bisakah kau berhenti menaruh namaku di urutan paling atas, _Hyung_?" Ini suara Kim Jongdae. Yang biasanya akrab disapa Chen. Mengoceh di Rabu siang dua bulan lalu di kerja kelompok ekonomi musim panas mereka.

"Argh! Kenapa lagi-lagi kau menulis namaku pertama kali, sih? Nanti aku 'kan jadi yang musti maju duluan." Kim Jongdae dengan suara melengkingnya yang berteriak-teriak masih mempermasalahkan 'kenapa namaku selalu paling atas'. Di kelas biologi mereka 3 minggu lalu ketika Kwon-_seonsaengnim_ memberikan tugas paling membosankan di dunia, yaitu; meneliti ekosistem di lingkungan sekolah.

"Aku ini 'kan bukan orang yang punya wajah 'berkemimpinan' maupun 'bertanggung jawab'. Kalau kalian menulisku paling pertama, bisa-bisa aku yang jadi ketua kelompok, tahu?" Kim Jongdae tidak lagi berteriak. Tapi, pemuda itu masih aktif dalam melancarkan protesnya. Kali ini mungkin karena dia berbicara pada Kyungsoo—siswa paling lembut di kelas 12-13 ini—makanya dia tidak berteriak. Kali ini tugas mingguan bahasa jerman.

"Kau cocok kok menjadi ketua kelompok. Di kelas ini tidak ada anak yang lebih meyakinkan selain dirimu, Chen." Kim Minseok yang biasa disapa Xiumin selalu mengomentarinya. Dan komentar yang Xiumin keluarkan selalu sama. Jongdae bosan mendengarnya.

"Kau selalu berkomentar seperti itu. Kali ini aku butuh bukti bahwa aku memang meyakinkan di kelas ini."

"Menurutku bukan cuma di kelas saja kau itu meyakinkan. Tapi, di kamarpun kau berpidato dalam tidurmu bahwa kau selalu—"

"Baik. Berhenti dan tulis saja namaku di nomor satu, ok? Semuanya selesai."

Kyungsoo berkedip di bangkunya, masih dengan pensil yang terselip dijarinya. Sementara, Minseok hanya tersenyum penuh arti ketika Jongdae melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda manis itu.

"Um, memangnya dia pernah mengigau tentang apa?" Kyungsoo menangkap maksud pembicaraan dua sahabatnya ini. Namun, sangat penasaran dengan inti pembicaraan keduanya. Dia butuh penjelasan.

"Hahaha, hanya racauan tidak imut tentang; 'Minseokie-hyung! Asal kau tahu saja sebenarnya aku ini lebih hebat dari Kris pacarmu itu. Aku ini selalu nomor satu secara otomatis, 'kan? Jadi kenapa tidak kau denganku saja mulai sekarang.' Hahaha!" Minseok tertawa lebar. _Out of character_. Jongdae di depan sana merona. _Out of character_. Kyungsoo dan beberapa anak yang mendengar ucapan Minseok hanya bisa menahan tawa dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. _Out of character_—mengingat biasanya mereka tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam menertawakan aib seseorang.

"Tapi serius, _hyung_! Kenapa tidak kau denganku saja? Bukankah kau selalu menjadikanku nomor satu saat kelompok? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau jadikan aku nomor satu dalam segala hal di matamu?" Jongdae entah dapat dorongan dari mana. Tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak diduga. Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah lebar kini jadi lebih agak lebar.

"Hahaha, boleh saja." Minseok juga dengan tidak terduga tiba-tiba menyeletuk. Kyungsoo makin melebarkan matanya.

"Ehhh!?" Dan seluruh siswa di kelas 12-13 tiba-tiba menjadi koor.

Meski Kyungsoo dan penduduk kelas 12-13 sedang melakukan koor aneh mereka. Jongdae tersenyum senang. Ah, tidak ada hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupmu ketika menjadi si nomor satu untuk pujaan hati, bukan? Setidaknya, itu menurut Jongdae.

.

**[—Number; KrisTao—]**

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Tao menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding di belakangnya. Terduduk di lantai di samping kursi belajar Kris. Pensil terselip di belakang telingannya. Di tangannya kini terdapat sebuah buku dengan begitu banyak coretan angka 1 dan 0.

"Apanya?" Kris tidak menoleh. Terlalu sibuk dengan tugas matematikanya. Tao bukan _roommate_-nya. Tao adik kelasnya. Dan terlebih Tao tinggal di lantai 1 sementara dia di lantai 3. Hanya saja anak itu suka sekali berkunjung ke kamar Kris hanya untuk mengganggunya. Seperti saat ini. Menanyakan hal-hal yang sudah paten dengan kalimat perandaian.

"Kenapa angka biner hanya terdiri dari angka 1 dan 0?" Iya, 'kan? Tao benar-benar menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu. Kris menghela nafas. Kepalanya makin sakit melihat garis-garis gradien di depannya. Ditambah pertanyaan Tao. Sungguh mengganggu.

"Bukankah Kim-_seonsaengnim_ sudah mengatakan kalau adanya sudah seperti itu, ya sudah. Kenapa harus kau menanyakan hal seperti itu? Itu terdengar kau menyuruhku mendatangi makam para penemu angka biner dan menanyakan; 'Kenapa kalian hanya menggunakan angka 1 dan 0?'." Kris merasa sudah sangat banyak mengeluarkan kata dalam kalimatnya hanya karena makhluk bermata panda ini. Oh, ke mana dirinya yang selalu _cool_ dan keren?

"Tapi kalau begini bukankah akan sangat terlihat kalau kau si satu dan aku si nol." Kalau baru beberapa bulan Kris mengenal Tao. Pemuda itu pasti tidak akan mengerti maksud ucapan Tao. Dan beruntung mereka selalu satu sekolahan sejak SMP dan ikatan persahabatan mereka sudah sangat erat.

Pertama, Tao mempunyai kebiasaan membahas hal-hal yang sudah seharusnya begitu dengan; bagaimana kalau saja tidak begitu. Kemudian, justru melontarkan hal-hal aneh yang tidak bisa dicerna dengan mudah.

"Menurutku juga begitu." Kris kembali menenggalamkan diri di antara garis gradiennya. Tao mendongak dan memberikan Kris sebuah tatapan sebal. Melontarkan sebuah protes dengan pelan.

Kris melirik dari ujung matanya yang berbingkai kacamata baca. Menghela nafas lagi. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menandai halaman tugas di buku diktatnya kemudian menutupnya. Dan melepaskan kacamata bacanya. Bangun dari duduknya menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei!"

Yang sukses mendapat protes hebat dari Tao. Pemuda itu dengan kalap segera mengejar Kris.

"Maksudku begini, ya. Angka nol itu abadi, konsisten tapi fleksibel secara bersamaan. Dan walaupun terkadang memberikan kesan ambigu. Nol itu seperti penyihir dalam perkalian serta pembagian—yang merubah berjuta angka kembali ke titiknya, titik nol. Tapi, tidak berpengaruh apapun terhadap penjumlahan maupun pengurangan." Kris menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia benar-benar terdengar seperti orang lain sekarang ini. Sejak kapan dia belajar bahasa semacam itu? Hiperbolis.

"Dan yang paling aku suka, nol itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Sepertimu yang menyebalkan, keras kepala, penuh semangat tapi cengeng." Kris berbalik dan mendapati sekarang ini Tao tidak sendiri. Di sampingnya berdiri Kai dengan tatapan selidiknya.

"Itu gombalan yang payah." sela Kai. Dan berlalu begitu saja setelah memberikan komentar pedasnya pada Kris. Tao mengikuti Kai dari belakang, mereka ada janji latihan _baseball_ sore ini.

Kris tersenyum miris. Mengolok dirinya sendiri. Namun, tiba-tiba dirinya tersentak ketika Tao kembali menghampirinya hanya untuk menepuk kedua bahunya dengan keras dan memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau selamanya menjadi nol, dan berusaha untuk tidak akan berubah." Ujarnya sambil berlalu menyusul Kai.

Kris tersenyum. Pada punggung yang makin lama makin mengecil di depan sana. Astaga, kenapa dirinya begitu dramatis akhir-akhir ini? Mungkin, karena si angka nol.

Dan, oh... betapa Kris ingin sejenak melupakan tugas matematikanya dan menonton permainan _baseball_ di lapangan sekolah.

.

**[—Currency; HunHan—]**

Luhan itu pelit, menurut Sehun. Sehun itu lebih pelit, menurut Luhan. Mereka itu _roommate_ yang pelit dalam segala hal, menurut seluruh warga St. Exoxia yang mengenal mereka. Mereka berdua terlalu perhitungan dalam membelanjakan uang keduanya. Alasannya terdengar sangat enteng dan membuat yang mendengarnya ingin memukul wajah tampan keduanya.

"Untukku sendiri saja belum cukup. Bagaimana bisa aku membelikan kalian sesuatu dengan uangku?" ini si Sehun.

"Orang tuaku mengirim uang untukku, anaknya. Bukan, kalian. Jadi, jangan protes!" ini si Luhan.

Dan bahkan, saking sudah sangat parahnya penyakit pelit mereka. Mereka bertingkah seperti anak kembar yang selalu membeli kaos, celana, jaket bahkan pakaian dalam yang sama dengan alasan; "Kalau beli dengan merk yang sama dan model yang sama. Kami, bisa dapat diskon 65% tahu."

Lalu, hal lainnya seperti selalu membeli segelas besar _bubble tea_ dengan sebungkus _hotdog_ ukuran super untuk mereka nikmati berdua. Alasannya masih sejenis dengan yang di atas; "Dengan begini kami menyelamatkan 0,56 sen dari dolar yang kami belanjakan."

Tapi, anehnya sepelit apapun mereka—bahkan pada sahabat baik masing-masing. Keduanya tidak pernah bertindak sebagai duo mata duitan yang selalu mengicar gratisan makanan seperti Chanyeol dan Tao ataupun selalu memberondong pakaian di hari sale di sebuah swalayan seperti Baekhyun dan Kris. Mereka hanya pelit, itu saja. Dan selebihnya suka menghemat uang mereka dengan berbagi dengan satu sama lain atau membeli benda yang sama agar mendapat potongan harga.

Dan suatu hari karena saking penasarannya Kai selaku teman sekelas Sehun dan sahabat sejak kecil pemuda pelit itu. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu bertanya _to the point_, "Kau itu pelit. Tapi, kenapa tidak seperti Mr. Crab yang bahkan mengorek peni senilai 10 sen dari kantong pegawainya?"

Sehun terdiam lama saat itu. Mengamati wajah kecoklatan sahabatnya dengan datar. Sebelum akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan sebuah jawaban yang tidak terduga dan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kukira kalian semua sudah tahu kalau niat kami juga bersangkutan dengan mengumbar kemesraan. Ternyata, kalian hanya mengira kami menghemat uang toh." Sehun berujar datar. Kai mendelik tanpa berkedip. Mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Sehun seperti seorang predator.

"Hai, Kai! Sehun-_ie_. Ayo, kita beli makan siang." Luhan datang ke kelas mereka. Hanya untuk kembali pergi berdua ke kantin dengan Sehun. Kai ditinggal sendirian. Kai masih mendelik pada dua makhluk berwajah mirip itu. Satu helaan nafas. Yang entah karena kecewa atau meremehkan.

Dan ternyata memang benar. Kai sudah menduga kalau Sehun dan Luhan itu bukan hanya pelit tanpa alasan. Intinya, keduanya makhluk termodus sejagat raya. Menjadikan 'menghemat sen dari dolar' padahal niatan mereka tak lebih dari 'agar mereka bisa bermesraan dan terlihat seperti pasangan'. Dasar!

.

.

.

[Chapter 1—]

—END.

.

.

.

a/n: Drabble/s lebih mudah dibuat daripada cerita dengan konflik. Dan maaf untuk sudah mengabaikan fic berchapterku dalam waktu yang sangat lama. GMBKU dan BOF akan di-update secepatnya. Paling lambat akhir bulan—mungkin. ;p

ChanBaek dan KaiSoo next chap! Dan voting untuk dua couple yang akan muncul lagi di chap depan. :)

.

.

.

Mind to review for next drabble(s)? ;p


	2. Chapter 2

** (c) .:icetwollucol:.**

**EXO (c) .:SM Ent:.**

**Quote (c) .:Megan Fox:.**

**All of EXOfficial Pair (c) .:Pairing:.**

**Sho-ai, weirdo, miss-typo, AU, Drabble/s (c) .:Warning:.**

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

**[—Yes/No; ChanBaek—]**

Lay tidak terlalu akrab dengan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Lay hanya dekat sebagai formalitas semata dengan mereka karena Lay pernah sekamar waktu asrama lantai dua dalam renovasi dan berakhir numpang di kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Lay juga hanya dekat dengan keduanya sebagai status, mereka teman sekelas sejak kelas 2 dan akan sangat tidak pantas kalau bertegur sapa saja yang mereka lakukan. Tapi, pada kenyataannya Lay tidak mengetahui banyak tentang keduanya. Tepatnya tidak tahu apa-apa selain sosok mereka sebagai teman sekelasnya yang berisik.

Tentang selera mereka yang selalu adu argumen tiap akan menutup mata maupun membuka mata. Masalahnya sepele. Ketika mau tidur Chanyeol suka gelap dan Baekhyun suka terang. Kemudian, ketika membuka mata pembantu asrama akan berkeliling membangikan satu pak yogurt dan keduanya akan mulai berdebat tentang 'pisang lebih sehat ketimbang stroberi' melawan 'stroberi tidak senorak pisang'. Dan akan semakin gencar keduanya bertengkar apabila musim mulai memasuki April dan matahari sedang terik-teriknya. Baekhyun suka kipas angin sementara Chanyeol lebih suka handuk dingin. Itu semua hanya hal sepele. Dan Lay makin tidak mengerti tentang keduanya karena Lay tidak sempat bertanya apa-apa. Waktunya selalu habis karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk bertengkar sementara Lay sibuk melerai kalau sempat dan kalau tidak sempat mau tidak mau Lay harus menelfon ketua asrama.

Lay tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan mereka atau apapun yang berhubungan sejenis dengan 'Lay membenci tingkah keduanya'. Lay hanya penasaran. Sangat penasaran. Tentang kenapa keduanya selalu memilih perang panas ketimbang perang dingin. Tentang kenapa keduanya selalu melempar kata-kata kasar ketimbang pukulan. Tentang kenapa mereka selalu sempat-sempatnya saling mengelus di belakang Lay padahal tadinya mereka saling tampar menampar. Tentang lirikkan-lirikkan bersalah keduanya usai keberhasilan keduanya menyinggung perasaan masing-masing. Dan, masih banyak tentang-tentang yang lainnya. Lay tidak mengerti sedikitpun. Dan memikirkan dua mantan roommate-nya selama satu semester itu bagai memecahkan soal Fisika yang memiliki banyak pemecahan dan rumus turunan.

Dan secara asal ditambah iseng Lay mulai bertanya pada beberapa temannya dengan tidak menyebutkan bahwa orang yang sedang dia ceritakan adalah dua teman hiperaktifnya.

"Gengsi." Jawab Xiumin dengan santai, masih mengulum permen mintnya. Memandang malas kerumunan pemuda bau yang mengantri makan siang. Lay menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Cemburuan tuh, si ramen yang kau sebut itu." Luhan kalau tidur suka mengigau tapi kalau bangun isinya hanya ngelantur. Dan karenanya Lay makin bingung. Apa hubungan kata cemburu dengan keadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memangnya?

"Saling cinta tapi takut jadi musuh kalau ditolak, soalnya 'kan mereka temen lengket dari kecil, aku benar? Uwowo! Ayamku!" Lay skeptis karena tingkah Jongin yang menarik kotak chickennya ketika memandang dari jauh si maniak chicken lain datang—itu Jinki—dan memeluk posesif kardus itu. Itu sedikit menggelikan tapi terima kasih karena kelihatannya hanya jawaban Jongin yang sedikit memberi pencerahan.

Dan dari sudut pandangnya sendiri Lay mulai mengumpulkan data tentang iya tidaknya fakta dibalik misteri keduanya. Seperti penguntit memang, tapi Lay merasa ini perlu dilakukan. Mulai dari mengikuti keduanya dari asrama. Memata-matai setiap pergerakan mereka di kelas. Sampai mencatat semua perdebatan konyol mereka. Lay benar-benar punya ambisi yang bermasalah sekarang. Dan masalah itu benar-benar datang sekarang. Secara tidak sengaja Lay melontarkan kalimat yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan.

"Aku penasaran sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian sedekat itu?" Lay segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sambil merapal lirih kata tidak seperti kesetanan. Chanyeol mendesih sambil meremas kertas ulangannya yang mendapat C lagi. Sementara, Baekhyun membuang nafas masih dengan posisi duduknya yang angkuh.

"Aku...?" ini Chanyeol.

"...dekat?" ini Baekhyun.

"Dengan...?" Chanyeol lagi.

"...dia?" Baekhyun lagi.

Dan Lay benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Keduanya bangkit dari duduk dan mulai beradu mulut lagi. Sambil perlahan-lahan keluar dari kelas. Suara teriakkan keduanya makin menghilang. Saling memaki dengan kata-kata kasar. Lay frustasi sudah. Keduanya rumit, benar-benar seperti Fisika. Dan ketika Lay memutuskan untuk menutup jurnal penelitiannya terhadap 'apa hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun'. Ia menemukan sebuah coretan kecil di atas kertas rumpelan yang tadi diremas Chanyeol.

Tertulis nama Chanyeol di bagian paling kanan dalam huruf hangguel, yang disusul gambar payung kemudian ada nama Baekhyun dengan huruf hanggeul juga di sebelah kiri.

Dan Lay kembali menggumam berat kemudian tersenyum tipis. Lay masih tidak tahu iya atau tidaknya. Tapi, yang jelas Lay tahu kalau diam-diam keduanya selalu menghabiskan waktu di atap gedung sekolah sambil berdempetan dan menjalin jemari mereka erat. Karena Lay dapat melihatnya dari sini.

"Kurang dari kekasih tapi lebih dari sahabat." gumam Lay sambil mencatat kata-katanya di jurnal penelitiannya.

Dan saat itulah penelitian Lay benar-benar berakhir.

.

**[—Date/Time; KaiSoo—]**

Sore hari di St. Exoxia. Lapangan sekolahnya terlihat ramai dengan siswa yang mulai berhamburan menuju kamar asrama masing-masing. Koridor pemisah tiap tingkatan kelas juga nampak sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa anak saja yang masih berlalu lalang di sana. Di sebuah lab _science_ terduduk Jongin dan Kyungsoo di atas dua kursi tinggi. Sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Tidak bisa. Tanggal 6 nanti aku ada acara manggung." Jongin mencoret satu lagi angka yang tadinya ia tulis di selembar kertas putih dengan spidol merahnya. Kyungsoo di sebelahnya manggut-manggut, pemuda bersurai legam itu merebut spidol di tangan Jongin kemudian ikut mencoret dua angka setelah angka 6 tadi—yang tentunya masih ditulis oleh Jongin.

Jongin tidak bertanya. Tapi, tatapannya seolah berteriak-teriak. Kyungsoo juga tidak segera menjawab. Malah dengan sok memamerkan diameter bola matanya menggemaskan.

"Tanggal 7 dan 8 adalah hari Senin dan Selasa, ingat? Keluargaku selalu berkumpul untuk acara keluarga dan blabla mereka—yang sialnya harus mengikutkan aku ke dalam acara itu." Giliran Jongin yang manggut-manggut. Tangannya bergerak menarik sebuah spidol baru lagi dari saku celananya. Kali ini berwarna biru.

"Tapi, hyung. Serius! Rabu sampai Sabtu nanti aku akan sangat sibuk dengan latihan tariku." Jongin membantai empat angka; 9 sampai 12 dengan ganasnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung mencoretkan spidol biru di tangannya pada empat angka tersebut. Kyungsoo masih datar, wajahnya memang seperti itu sejak dulu.

"Aku juga akan sangat sibuk mulai Senin nanti untuk persiapan ujian masuk lab biologi. Kau tahu aku akan lebih sibuk 2 minggu daripada dirimu." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Mencoret berderet angka yang tersisa sejumlah 10 angka. Jongin ikut mendesah susah. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Menutup spidol merah di tangannya. Kemudian, meletakkannya di atas meja.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin takut-takut. "Kau marah?" dan itulah yang akhirnya Kyungsoo ucapkan.

Jongin menoleh. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja. Memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tahu. Memang ini konsekuensinya. Kau sibuk dengan ujian lab-mu dan..." Jongin menggedikkan bahunya pada Kyungsoo. Seolah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"...dan kau yang sibuk dengan beasiswa tarimu." Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimat Jongin. Keduanya tersenyum puas. Memang itu cara mereka. Bukan sebuah cara penyelesaian masalah. Hanya sebuah kebiasaan yang mereka buat untuk membongkar dosa atau kesalahan pasangan di depan orangnya. Karena keduanya benci sesuatu yang tidak jujur.

"Hei, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir. Bukankah kita masih punya tanggal 27 sampai 31?" Kyungsoo menyeletuk. Menyuarakan pendapat. Tapi, Jongin menggeleng dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hari esok. Jadi, hari ini saja."

"Eh, hari ini? Di mana?" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke bawah. Menekankan maksud pertanyaan. Jongin mengangguk.

"Di sini. Bagaimana kalau kali ini kita bermain _ggongkki_[*] saja? Kita buat kencan yang berbeda. Bermesramaan itu sudah biasa. Bagaimana kalau kau juga mengajariku cara membedah perut kodok yang benar? Kau tahu aku selalu dikira psikopat karena terlalu sadis ketika praktikum lab." Cerocos Jongin.

"Hahahaha, kau ini. Tapi, bolehlah. Kita mulai belajar memperbaiki tulisan tanganmu dulu. Kenapa itu terlihat seperti kanji daripada hangguel?" canda Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan spidol di tangannya ke hidung mancung Jongin.

"Menghina ya? Aku 'kan memang blasteran Korean-Japan. Ingat nama sejak SD-ku itu Kai tahu."

"Tidak kok. Tapi, untuk yang terakhir itu, terserah saja ya."

"Terserah gimana?"

"Ya, terserah."

Tanggal 05 Januari 2013. Jongin dan Kyungsoo seharusnya hanya mendiskusikan jadwal kencan mereka yang selalu tertunda. Tapi, benar apa kata Jongin; "Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hari esok." Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau mereka berusaha sebisa mungkin meluangkan satu sama lain di sela waktu mereka seperti ini. Meski bukan kencan yang mereka harapkan. Tapi, tetap ada momen di mana mereka pernah menghabiskan waktu seperti ini.

[*] _ggongki_ = Semacam permainan bekel kalo di Indonesia. Di mana pernah dimainkan EXO di SSTP edisi 130820, di mana Jongin paling payah di sana. xD

.

.

.

PART II

.

.

.

**[—OLE Object; KrisTao—]**

Kris tahu Tao itu suka hal yang berbau menantang, seperti wushu ataupun baseball. Kris juga tahu Tao akan lebih memilih kelas tambahan di mana, misalnya klub basket, sepak bola, judo ataupun baseball. Seharusnya. Ya, seharusnya Kris tahu kalau Tao mendadak memilih kelas tambahan memotret. Sekali lagi Kris ulangi, Tao mendadak mengambil kelas tambahan memotret. Bahkan, Kris sudah menyiapkan penggaris dan spidol untuk menggaris bawahi kata memotret saking menggebunya. Dan—sialnya—itu sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kris.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Kris ketika dengan polosnya adik kelasnya itu mengisi formulir klub ekstra.

"Bosan, ah, satu klub terus denganmu, basket lagi basket lagi. Dan payahnya aku selalu menang ketika kita bertanding." Tao kelihatan ingin ditinju kelihatannya. Berani sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan seorang kapten basket seperti Kris.

"Maksudku, bukankah ada judo dan baseball?" tanya Kris berusaha mengabaikan ejekan Tao.

"Aku ikut baseball karena aku memang tim baseball St. Exoxia, _gege_. Lagipula, pelatihku tidak melarang ikut klub tambahan yang lain."

Kira-kira seperti itulah kenangan yang terjadi di antara keduanya ketika Kris tahu untuk pertama kalinya bahwa Tao membelot—meninggalkan begitu saja klub basket yang sudah digelutinya sejak SD dan mengambil klub yang menurut Kris tidak ada sisi mengasyikkannya.

Dan juga, kira-kira seperti inilah hal yang dapat memperjelas pertanyaan 'kenapa' dari Kris ketika Tao mengambil klub memotret dibanding klub yang sebenarnya sangat cocok untuk pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu, _ge_! Begitu banyak sekali hal yang sangat bahkan perlu diabadikan. Karena kita tidak tahu kapan hal itu akan berlalu. Seperti senja ini misalnya, kita tidak tahu 'kan kapan kita akan bisa menikmatinya lagi." Sekali lagi, Kris tekankan. Kalau saja Kris baru mengenal Tao beberapa bulan yang lalu Kris pasti tidak akan mengerti ucapan adik kelasnya ini. Dan beruntungnya Kris bisa mengerti karena yah, masa mereka bersama sudah cukup lama.

Kris duduk di bangku taman sendirian dengan tangan yang memutar-mutar ponselnya malas. Memperhatikan Tao yang sibuk memotret langit senja di atas mereka dari beberapa angle. Kris mendengus, melipat tangannya di depan dada, kemudian. Rasa bosan mulai merayapi dirinya. Tidak ada satu pesan pun masuk, padahal Kris sedang ingin melakukan sesuatu—setidaknya membagi rasa bosannya dengan seseorang. Dan mau tidak mau Kris membuka aplikasi _chatting_-nya. Bukannya rasa bosan yang terobati. Wajah Kris makin bertambah malas saja. Pasalnya hanya orang-orang itu saja yang muncul di dinding _chatting_nya.

_**Dawn Of Deer (''^~^'') :**__ Fuuu~~~ Sehun hari ini tidak cantik. Kris? Apa kau juga tidak cantik hari ini?_

Ini dari Luhan. Ketua asrama lantai 3 yang sedikit 'kelainan'. Tampan, pintar, bertalenta, tapi sangat modus. Kris segera mengetikkan balasan yang tak kalah 'tak pentingnya'.

_Reply For __**Dawn Of Deer (''^~^'') : **__Kau mengigau lagi? Dan aku tidak cantik. Dasar makhluk cantik tidak sadar diri!_

Dan Kris melanjutkan acaranya menanggapi _chatting_ tak penting dari beberapa sahabatnya.

_**Kyungsoo Mars (o.o) :**__ Kris, menurutmu baju untuk acara amal itu jas atau kemeja saja?_

_Reply For__** Kyungsoo Mars (o.o) : **__Kau ingin ke acara amal—lagi? Kemeja saja. Dan apa-apaan uname mu itu?_

_**Water HO :| :**__ Sialan, kau masih membawa konsep presentasi matematikaku, _tower._ Kembalikan!_

_Reply For__** Water HO :| : **__Sialan, tidak akan kuberikan benda itu sebelum kau memberitahuku siapa yang ada dalam mimpi basahmu, _shortie_._

Rasa bosan yang meliputi diri Kris memang tidak lenyap semudah itu. Tapi, setidaknya karena 3 chat sahabatnya tadi membuat Kris setidaknya melupakan rasa bosan itu sementara. Tapi, chat ke-4 membuat Kris kembali pada wajah bosannya. Bahkan ada gurat luka di sana.

_**Minseokie! #$%^&* : **__Jum'at malam nanti, batalkan saja!_

Kris mengabaikannya. Baru saja hendak menutup aplikasi chat-nya. Sebuah chat baru tampil lagi di halaman utamanya.

_**YeolYeolYeol \o/ : **_Hyung_! Ada aplikasi baru nih. Coba yah..._

Kris mengabaikan chat sebelumnya dan berusaha tertarik pada _chatting_ terakhir dari adik kelasnya. Sedikit penasaran dan banyak keterpaksaan. Kris membuka aplikasi yang pemuda itu kirimkan. Hanya sebuah aplikasi _capturing picture_ sekaligus _editing picture_ yang kelihatannya cukup bagus.

Kris dengan iseng menginstall aplikasi tersebut. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik dan aplikasi tersebut telah dapat digunakan. Kris dengan asal mengarahkan kameranya ke depan. Dan tanpa segaja lensa kamera ponsel Kris menangkap gambar Tao. Kris terdiam sejenak. Ini efek dari aplikasi tadi atau memang sosok potrait di depannya yang terlalu indah?

"_Ge_?!"

"_Kris?!"_

**JEPRET!**

Dan tanpa sadar Kris memotret sosok Tao dengan latar belakang senja sore itu. Seperti dua tahun lalu ketika ia juga tanpa senagaja memotret cinta pertamanya di tempat yang sama, dengan latar belakang yang sama serta angle yang sama. Yang membedakan hanya sosok dalam potrait itu. Dan posisi keduanya di hati Kris.

"Kris-_ge_? Kris-_hyung_? Yifan-_ge_? Yifan-_hyung_?! _Hyung_!"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa melamun?"

Kris terdiam lama. Memandangi secara bergantian layar ponselnya dan sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Burung camar memekik keras dan menghambur bersama angin sore itu. Ini bukan sesuatu yang menyesakkan sebenarnya. Tapi, Kris akhir-akhir ini memang sedikit labil dan suasana selalu menjadi berat tiba-tiba karenanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Ayo, pulang!" Tao memang mengerutkan alisnya. Tapi, kemudian menyambut tangan Kris dan keduanya menyusuri jalan setapak menuju gedung asrama St. Exoxia.

Tapi, Kris tak peduli lagi. Tak mau peduli lagi. Bagaimana Jum'at esok akan tiba dan kisah cintanya selama 1 tahun bersama cinta pertamanya kandas begitu saja. Kris tak peduli lagi. Tak mau peduli lagi. Karena kini si pengetik telah menemukan kepuasaannya dalam mengetikkan sesuatu anti atmosfer berat. Karena yang jelas kini ada obyek baru dalam angle kamera handphone-nya atau malah obyek baru dalam angle kamera hatinya. Dan obyek itu adalah Tao.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, Tao."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengabadikan sesuatu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"...boleh aku memotretmu selagi kau telanjang?"

Kelihatannya bergaul terlalu sering dengan Luhan yang suka mengigau membuat Kris sedikit ketularan.

"**WAJAHKERIUTALISTEBALMESUM!"** /

.

**[—Attachment; SuLay—]**

Suho itu terkadang sedikit gila. Seperti kata pepatah; Sejenius dan terlihat sebaik apapun manusia itu, mereka pasti pernah berbuat sesuatu yang sangat gila. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Jangan berpikiran Suho berbuat hal gila semacam mengecat rambut, menindik telinga, menghisap obat-obatan terlarang bahkan tidur sembarangan dengan perempuan. Ingat? Di atas ditulis sedikit gila. Bukan, segila hal-hal tersebut. Hanya sedikit gila. Misalnya seperti hari ini.

Pemuda peraih gelar peringkat 1 parallel berturut-turut itu kini tengah mengendap-endap memasuki gerbang asramanya. Kenapa mengendap-endap? Pasalnya ini sudah jam di mana seharusnya seluruh siswa tertidur tapi Suho justru masih terjaga dan parahnya mengendap-endap seperti pencuri. Ini pertama kalinya. Ini waktu perdana seorang Kim Joonmyeun, atau yang sering disapa Suho melakukan hal yang tergolong kriminal untuk anak setertib dirinya.

Dan keringat dingin sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya ketika berulang kali dirinya hampir kepergok oleh 3 ketua asrama yang berkeliaran seperti hantu penjaga asrama. Mungkin, masih aman-aman saja kalau ketua asrama lantai 1 dan 2 yang memergokinya—mereka masih seperti manusia normal yang tahu belas kasih. Tapi, mati sudah kalau sampai Luhan—selaku ketua asrama lantai 3, yang katanya mempunyai dua kepribadian yang sama-sama mengerikan—memergokinya berkeliaran. Hukuman paling ringan adalah menggantikan pemuda manis itu berjaga tiap malam. Nah, hukuman terburuknya... Tidak! Suho tidak mau membicarakannya!

Ehem, kembali pada Suho yang kini berhasil menyusuri koridor asrama lantai 3. Dan pintu kamarnya terlihat sudah. Dengan perasaan yang gembira bukan main Suho menenteng sepatunya dan melangkah riang ke sana. Namun, tinggal beberapa inchi kenopnya tersentuh oleh tangannya. Sepasang tangan lembut menggerayangi tengkuknya dengan gerakan _slow-motion_ yang berlebih. Suho menelan ludahnya.

"Kenapa... kau... berkeliaran... malam-malam... begini... Myuen-_ie_...?" sosok itu berbisik _horror_ di dekat telinganya.

Suho tahu ini bukan hantu. Suho tahu ini Luhan. Tapi, tetap saja pada akhirnya...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...Suho berteriak juga. -_-

.

"_Siang yang cerah! Pendengar setia Radio St. Exoxia. _Annyeong!?_ Apa kabar? Aku harap semuanya masih semangat dan sehat seperti biasanya. Jumpa lagi dengan saya DJ setia radio kita, Byun Baekhyun _imnida._ Menemani istirahat makan siang kita, hari ini seperti biasa. Akan ada sesi pembacaan '_Secret Letter'_ yang tentunya membuat kalian mengira-ngira; 'Apakah akan ada satu surat yang akan dibacakan untukku dari seseorang semacam secret admirer-ku?' dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Dan salah satu yang beruntung dari kalian pastinya akan merasa terbang melayang. Ahh... apa aku berlebihan? Hum, yang jelas sebentar lagi aku akan membacakan sebuah _'Secret Letter'_ dari seseorang setelah lagu yang satu ini. _The Script Ft. Will. , Hall Of Fame._"_

Suara Baekhyun yang merdu kini digantikan oleh lantunan sebuah band _indie_, menyebar di setiap sudut ruangan gedung St. Exoxia. Bahkan, dari asrama pun siaran radio saat istirahat siang ini masih terdengar sangat jelas. Lay sedang berlari menuju asrama lantai 3 untuk mencari sosok Kris yang notabene teman sekelasnya—dan alasan Lay mencarinya adalah karena Baekhyun sudah mengamuk di ruang siaran karena Kris seenaknya masih membawa handphone Baekhyun tanpa seijin pemiliknya. Sebenarnya Lay bukan teman dekat Baekhyun maupun Kris. Lay juga bukan anak klub siaran ataupun basket tapi anehnya Lay selalu mau saja diperintahi oleh dua makhluk berdarah panas tadi.

Dan justru berada di sini Lay. Berdiri memandangi sosok Suho yang menggunakan celemek, sarung tangan, kerudung tutup kepala, dan jangan lupakan semprotan pembersih kaca serta alat pembersih kaca yang dibawa-bawa pemuda itu.

"X...-X-X-X-X—"

"Yixing." Lay tersenyum ketika Suho menatapnya gugup. Juga cara pemuda itu mengucapkan namanya dengan gagap.

"Ah... ya, hei!Apayangkaulakukandisini, _bytheway_?" Lay kembali tertawa ketika Suho kini malah berbicara dengan sangat cepat.

Suho malu sudah. Jatuh sudah _image_-nya di depan si pujaan hati. Suasana menjadi canggung ketika tiba-tiba Lay berhenti terkikik dan lagu The Script kembali digantikan oleh suara merdu Baekhyun.

"_Baiklah, ini menyebalkan. Seseorang membawa ponselku seenak jidat kotaknya. Dan seseorang lagi yang sedang kusuruh untuk mengejar kriminal itu masih belum kembali juga. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood _yang baik, _guys._ Bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri? Kuharap nasib kalian masih lebih beruntung dariku. Oke, kembali pada surat yang akan aku bacakan pertama kali siang ini... Um, _guys_... kalau boleh berkomentar, aku tidak merasa ini adalah sebuah surat cinta. Serius, orang ini bahkan menyantumkan lampiran dan blablablablablabla..."_

Lay terdiam di sana dengan mata membelalak. Sementara, Suho makin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Suara Baekhyun masih memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan.

"_...serius, meski kaku dan agak norak tapi ini tergolong surat cinta yang unik dan... akh... kapan seseorang menuliskan surat semacam ini untukku? Oke, _out of topic. Sorry, guys. _Dan untuk mengakhiri acara hari ini akan diputar lagi sebuah lagu yang tentunya cocok untuk KJM dan si ZYX yang sangat beruntung. _Both of you, just datting, guys. So, this is the ending of St. Exoxia's Radio. See you, and have a good meal, guys! Annyeong."

"KJM...?"

"Yixing, tung—"

"ZYX...?"

"Yixing, tunggu aku bisa jelaskan—"

"_Lets go out_!"

"...aku bisa jelaskan ini semua hanya— Apa?!"

"Kencan. K-E-N-C-A-N. _Get it_? Apa aku juga perlu membuat lampiran seperti itu?"

Suho terkekeh geli. "Ternyata seorang Joonmyeun menyusup keluar asrama di malam hari hanya untuk menelusupkan selembar surat cheesy ke studio radio. Hahaha," Ketika gaungan suara Luhan yang mengoloknya dari arah dapur tentang betapa cheesy-nya surat cinta berbentuk lampiran miliknya tadi. Tapi Suho juga tertawa haru. Karena akhirnya... dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang selama ini hatinya inginkan. Dan tautan jemari mereka adalah awal dari hubungan baru mereka kali ini.

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

[Chapter 2—]

—END.

.

.

.

* * *

**a/n:** Pertama, Iya ini ngaret... Maaf untuk yang udah nunggu sangat lama, meski hanya satu atau dua orang. Sesuai vote saya memunculkan KrisTao dan SuLay duluan... :) Dan terima kasih untuk Ithya yang entah di kelas, di lab, di manapun kami bersama selalu mengingatkan untuk segera update semua fic saya.

Kedua, saya mau sungkeman dulu ama abang Lay. Saya bener kelupaan kalo ultahnya tuh tanggal 7. Seinget saya malah 17. /fansmacamapaini/ Oke, HBD-oppa! Maaf telattttt banget ngucapinnya dan gak bisa bikinin fic Birthday! T.T

Btw, saya ingin mengobrol sedikit melalui review replies ini... So, if you don't like just skip it, okay? ;p

* * *

**KissKris :** Jeng! First Reviewer! Congrats! Jadi, gak bisa ngabain apa yang kamu minta. So, that yah! the one more of KrisTao.

**andycho137 :** Gamshahae! Niatnya emang semua pair muncul gituh dan ini nanti jadi 2 chap doang! Tapi, entahlah tinggal 2 pair sayanya macet. Dua-duanya muncul sekarang! Dan ChenMin belum pacaran... Itu aja masih belum ketahuan Chen diterima secara serius ama Xiumin apa gak... So, maybe next chap I'll describe it!

**amaliaexotics :** Sorry for update late... But, this the next chap. Hope you'll enjoy! :D

**titis anggraeni :** Iya ribet, tapi posisi mereka sebenarnya belum pacaran sih. Suka HunHan-nya ya? Makasih loh... Iya, saya usahakan! :)

**Yuseong Han :** KaiSoo part 1 done yah... :D

**Dark Shine :** Ini KrisTao-nya... dan makasih. :D

**Guest :** Hehehe, enaknya gitu sih... /hajared/ IYA HUNHAN MODUS SIALAN! KEKE! XD Hei-hei, sebenarnya kalo boleh bocorin sedikit itu juga terinspirasi dari dua sohib saya. Mereka mirip, belagak kayak anak kembar dan etc-etc. Eh, ujungnya pacaran juga. /kokjadicurcol/ ChanBaek ama KaiSoo-nya di sini... kemarin pas mau bagian mereka ide ngandat! -_-

**berlindia :** Iya, gak penting banget ya... -_- Mentok soalnya! Iya, SuLay aku juga suka meski gak favorit... ;p

**CBSH:** Hayo! Jadi yang mana? ChanBaek apa BaekYeol duluan? ;p

**ShellShoup:** Iya, ini sudah nongol SuLay-nya dan gak boleh kurang lagi. Karena SuLay dah dapet dua part, oke? ;p

**D :** Jangan salahkan saya karena ini emang cuman Drabble/s. ;p Iya, tepat sekali... ini memang tipe datanya punya Ms. Access dan Ms. Access bukan punya saya jadi apa perlu saya nyantumin copyright-nya juga? Ok, sudah lanjut.

**HyunRa :** Benarkah? Jadi, apa ini masih menarik? Semoga masih. :) Ok, ini KaiSoo ama SuLay-nya dah nongol.

**12Wolf :** Iya, ngakak ya ternyata... tapi garing ya? /barusadar/

**Baekkiery Byun :** SuLay dah nongol tuh! :D

**URuRuBaek : **Iya, KrisTao-nya juga udah nongol... Tapi, chap depan udah gak bisa lagi loh! ;p

**Jenny :** Iyaaa, mereka emang cetar membahana... T.T Mungkin gegara efek 10080. /apaini/ Tapi, entahlah pas mau part mereka berdua kok jadi lemot sayanya. Dan berakhir mereka nongol belakangan... Tapi udah nongol loh... semoga gak kecewa. :D

**rheima :** Cieee yang suka hiperbolis sama kayak Kris dong? /apadah/ Oke, kalau begitu apa yang ini masih easy going? Dan ini udah lanjut... ;D

**nissa :** Iya, aslinya mereka juga gemesin bikin orang pengen ngejitak. /eh/ Ok, ini next chap-nya... :)

**chenma :** SuLay done yah... But, ChenMin will be in next chap. Sorry :( Sebenarnya ini drabble/s berhubungan. Mereka saling mengenal, berada dalam lingkup sama. Tapi saya hanya mengambil momen random mereka saja. :D

**siscaMinstalove : **Ok, jadi semua request-nya udah terpenuhi ya... :D KaiSoo, ChanBaek, SuLay-nya dah nongol! \o/

**Des Parfaits :** Iya, saya hanya sedikit tidak tahan dengan yang terlalu menye-menye. Tapi, entah kenapa saya merasa sedikit kehilangan feel 'tidak menye-menye' itu di chap ini, benar? Iya, ini chap lanjutannya dan masih ada satu chap lagi nantinya... :)

**exooxe :** Iya-iya, setuju100x. Wah, terima kasih loh... tapi, ChenMin-nya masih next chap, gapapa 'kan? :D

**ulfarafida :** Siap! Dan KaiSoo tidak ketinggalan tentunnya. :D

**BaekhyunSamaa :** Aaaaaaa /?/ Jangan gila dulu, Baek-_sama_! /sksd/ /dihajar/ Kenapa saya juga tidak sadar kalau telah menulis hubungan mereka seperti itu secara implisit? ;p Tapi, saya juga menuliskan sedikit ending hubungan mereka di sini. Apa sudah terlihat? Wah... sayangnya untuk perumpaan nol hanya akan saya jadikan sampai situ saja. Ini udah dilanjut tapi maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan. :( And for overall, thanks!

**Jjong-Ice :** Sudah dilanjut. Kaisoo ma KrisTao-nya, done yah! Moga gak ngecewain ajah! :)

* * *

Dan beritahu saya pair mana yang paling kalian suka di sini serta pair mana yang paling gak menarik gegara tulisan saya di sini? Karena itu pasti akan menjadi masukan juga. Btw, ini masih akan berlanjut 1 chap lagi untuk bagian PART 2-nya couple ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, dan ChenMin. So, stay tune(?) and see you...

.

.

.

Mind to review for next drabble/s?


End file.
